Premier baiser
by FeartheOtter
Summary: Le premier baiser est toujours important dans une relation.


**Salut salut ! Petit changement de fandom, je lis depuis longtemps des fanfics sur Bechloe, je suis littéralement fan, et je me suis dis pourquoi pas ? Donc tentons mes amis ! Alors juste une inspiration nocturne, il fallait que je me la sorte de la tête et j'ai voulu vous la faire partager (navrée si fautes d'orthographes il y a, j'ai pour excuse l'heure tardive).**

 **Le fandom étant essentiellement anglophone, j'ai gardé certains surnoms tels quels, comme 'Chlo' ou 'Becs', je préfère prévenir ^^**

 **D'ailleurs je vais certainement m'essayer à écrire en anglais et j'aimerai traduire ce one-shot, j'ai un bon niveau d'anglais mais je pense que je risque de faire tout de même de nombreuses fautes, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour faire ma bêta anglaise, je dis pas non xD**

 **Sur ce, trêve de blabla !**

* * *

Beca tapait un rythme inconnu du bout des doigts sur son volant. Elle regarda l'heure pour la énième fois sur son portable et soupira. Forcément, Chloé était en retard. C'est elle qui était à l'initiative de leur sortie nocturne et elle était en retard. 19h38. Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand un mouvement attira son attention. En un instant la porte côté passager s'ouvrit et une tornade rousse s'engouffra dans la voiture.

\- Hey Becs !

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis le temps que je poireaute, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Pour simple réponse, Chloé lui tira la langue et alluma la radio. Beca démarra et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elles trouvèrent un endroit calme, à la sortie de la ville, loin des lumières. D'autres personnes eurent la même idée, et Beca grogna que si Chloé avait été à l'heure, elles auraient sûrement pu choisir un endroit plus éloigné et donc moins fréquenté. Mais c'est dans la nuit tombante qu'elles s'installèrent confortablement au milieu de nombreuses couvertures.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais prévu autant de choses ! Sourit Chloé.

\- Et je ne pensais pas que tu aurais littéralement RIEN prévu. Tu me fais sortir le soir dans le froid pour voir des étoiles, alors oui, j'exige un minimum de confort.

Chloé rit aux plaintes de la plus petite. Sous son air grognon, elle savait que Beca était aussi excitée qu'elle.

\- Ce sont des étoiles filantes Beca ! Et il est censé en pleuvoir, je ne pouvais définitivement pas rater ça !

La brunette roula des yeux, un léger sourire étirant néanmoins ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure d'attente, sans rien voir, Beca commença à s'agacer :

\- Bon, je gèle, quand est-ce qu'elles sont censées… WOW ! Tu as vu ça ?

Chloé souriait à pleine dents. La première étoile filante venait de tomber et l'être bougonnant à ses côtés venait de se transformer en une enfant de 5ans.

Puis, progressivement, d'autres suivirent, sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles était captivant. Sauf que l'attention de la rousse était plutôt tourné vers la DJ à ses côtés. Beca semblait s'émerveiller à chaque nouvelle apparition. Elle aimait cette partie de la brunette, elle aimait la voir comme cela : enroulée dans une couverture, souriante, semblant juste heureuse d'être là. On était bien loin des remarques sarcastiques, des grognements et autres plaintes quotidiennes. Durant ces trois ans passées ensemble, elle avait vraiment su s'ouvrir à Chloé, et elle était fière de cela.

\- Mon dieu Chloé, c'est génial ! Regarde… Chlo..?

Beca tourna la tête face au silence peu habituel de la rousse et fut immédiatement coupée par un bruissement de couverture et des lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était simple, tendre, spontané. La surprise immobilisa Beca qui ne su quoi faire. Quand Chloé y mit fin et s'éloigna, la brune resta immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte et heureuse que la nuit cache le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Chloé la regardait de ses profonds yeux bleus, son sourire cachant difficilement son amusement face à la réaction de Beca. Celle-ci sembla retrouver un minimum de contenance :

\- Je… C'est… C'était quoi ça ? Enfin, pas que ça me déplaise mais je, euh…

\- A toi de voir… En attendant tu rates le spectacle.

Et elle retourna à la contemplation du ciel, comme si de rien n'était, laissant une Beca pour le moins décontenancée.

\- Chloé..?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux encore t'embrasser ?

Et même dans la nuit, le sourire de Chloé semblait briller.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le texte est volontairement court et j'ai choisi de ne pas m'étendre de trop sur les détails (pulsions nocturnes vous dis-je).**

 **Il y aura sûrement d'autres petits one-shot dans ce genre là, sur le même thème (je mettrai à jour), donc n'hésitez pas suivre si ça vous plaît et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**


End file.
